plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Repeater
The is the third pea-shooting plant you can get, firing peas twice as fast as a Peashooter, but only taking up one space, allowing you to place more of them on your lawn. It can be upgraded to the Gatling Pea for 250 sun upon purchasing the seed packet from Crazy Dave for $5,000. This plant is unlocked in Adventure Mode, after beating Level 1-8. It is the last plant obtained in Day, the item in 1-9 is one of the Notes. Suburban Almanac Entry Repeater Repeaters fire two peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x Repeater is fierce. He's from the streets. He doesn't take attitude from anybody, plant or zombie, and he shoots peas to keep people at a distance. Secretly, though, Repeater yearns for love. Cost: 200 (150 in Versus Mode) Recharge: fast Strategy The Repeater is a great plant to use, but can be expensive in the early part of the game. Upgrading it with the Gatling Pea to fire four shots instead of two or putting a Torchwood in front of it are both good ways to increase the damage output, although the Gatling Pea is more space efficient (if there are multiple Gatling Peas in a row a Torchwood should also be used to maximize the damage per plant instead of having to plant twice the number of Gatling Peas for the same thing). Keep in mind, however, that the cheapest of those is the Torchwood as it requires 25 less Sun than the next best thing (Two Repeaters). A good strategy is to use Potato Mine and Tangle Kelp to blast the first few zombies as you collect Sun. A Garden Rake is recommended. Once you get the Twin Sunflower you could use the Repeater easily. It is'' ''very helpful for Vasebreaker levels, however they're facing backwards and are best used on the rightmost column. Gallery File:IMG_2006.png|bottom row, to the right of the 3 ? vases, this happens very briefly so a screen shot is quite difficult File:Badge-68-1.png|The Wiki's "Repeater" badge File:Seed_7.jpg|You got a Repeater. File:A_Reapeater_shooting_two_peas.jpg|A Repeater in action. File:Cardboard_Reapeater.jpg|Cardboard Repeater. File:Repeater_Seed.png|A Repeater Seed Packet in the iPad version. File:REPEATERzengarden.png|Repeater in Zen Garden. File:Leftrepeaterzengarden.png|Left-Facing Repeater in Zen Garden. File:Capture.png|Left-facing Repeater in Vasebreaker. File:Repeaters in Last Stand.JPG|Right and left-facing Repeaters used in Last Stand using Seed Hack repeater-hd.png|HD Repeater Gatling-Pea.gif|Repeater's upgrade DS Repeater.png|Repeater in the DS version RepeaterSeed.png|Repeater Seed Packet in the DS version Cardboard_Left-facing_Repeater.PNG|Cardboard Left-facing Repeater imitater repeater.png|The Imitater Repeater compared to its normal form nbv.jpg Trivia *In the Mini-game Slot Machine, there is a plant on the slot machine with leaves at the back like the Repeater, but what seems to be a Peashooter's head instead of a Repeater. The reason for this is unknown. It is possible that the designers for the art confused the Peashooter and the Repeater due to their similar appearances. Only the leaves on top and the presence of eyebrows are different (the reason for this is also unknown). **In fact, almost every picture of a Peashooter on the website shows the back of a Repeater. ***Also in Zombotany pictures of the iPad show the back leaves of a Repeater on a Peashooter Zombie. *Repeater is the only Peashooting Plant that can be upgraded. *All of the Vasebreaker levels except for Vasebreaker and Hokey Pokey include Repeaters which shoot to the left instead of to the right. While these use the reversed versions of the graphics for the standard Repeater, internally they are a distinct plant (code 0x34 instead of 0x7). *In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, Repeater acts as Peashooter's upgrade, and the most expensive upgrade, costing 1000 sun. **In fact, it is the second most expensive item that can be purchased with sun, the only item that's more expensive is the Trophy/Money bag in Zombiquarium. *The Repeater, Split Pea and Gatling Pea are the only peashooting plants that have eyebrows. *The left-facing Repeater, Split Pea, Starfruit, Cattail and the Gloom-shroom are the only plants that can shoot backwards. *In the DS version, the Repeater rears back before shooting a pea, means that it rears back twice per firing. *Repeater fires once before firing twice, similar to what the Gatling Pea does. *Repeater is the only plant which can fire backwards in Vasebreaker. **In the iPhone version, when planting such a Repeater, it appears to face to the right briefly before facing the proper direction. *In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist in iPhone, iPod version, the seed packet says "1k" instead of "1000", possibly due to size constraints. See Also *Plants *Gatling Pea *Split Pea *Peashooter *Pea Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Upgradable Plants